


Blue or Purple?

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barisi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sonny, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Tie Kink, a bit of, flustered Rafael, smug Sonny, sub!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: sub!Rafael and Dom!Sonny see each other at work after a night of bondage sex.Based on this tumblr request:Barisi smut where Sonny is always tying Rafael up with his ties (never Rafael's because they're too expensive obvi) but then he sort of conditions Rafael to get hard every time Sonny fiddles with his tie at work?





	Blue or Purple?

Barba’s pacing back and forth in his office. Liv just messaged him: “Carisi and I will be there in 5.“

He doesn’t know what to do. Plain and simple.

He doesn’t recognize himself. He always knows exactly what he wants, he always knows what’s wrong. But he sadly realizes that in this situation, they’re the same thing.

Does he want to see him: Yes. Would it be really bad if he did: Also yes.

He just wishes it wouldn’t feel so right.

… _Feel so right?_ Did he really just think that?

He shakes his head and sits down at his desk, head in hands.

_Just relax. You can do this._

He hears him before he sees him. And then Liv knocks on the door, and they enter the office.

Gray suit, checkered shirt. The tie. The one from last night.

-

_Carisi closes the apartment door behind them and pushes Barba against it. His left hand is loosening Barba’s tie, his right is fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. Their open mouths are pressed together. Warm, wet. Barba: paralyzed, already lost. Carisi pulls away._

_“Bedroom. Now.”_

_Not a suggestion. A command._

_Barba nods._

-

“Fin and Carisi talked to the witness again. She says she’s a hundred percent sure that …”

Olivia takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Carisi’s sitting at the edge of the round table in the center of the room. Long legs dangling, slightly spread. Barba raises an eyebrow and swallows. And then … bastard. Carisi’s hands are on his tie. He’s turning it in his hands, like he’s inspecting it, fully knowing that there are no wrinkles or stains. He always makes sure of that. The only remaining proof of what happened last night are the marks on Barba’s wrists.

And there it is. He can’t help it. That tingling feeling between his legs.

-

_“I’m gonna mess your face up.”_

_Carisi runs his fingers through Barba’s hair, tugging at it, alternating between pulling Barba closer and pushing him away when he gets too eager. Carisi’s completely in control of angle, depth, and speed, completely in control of how his lover’s face is getting fucked._

_And Barba couldn’t be happier. Flicking his tongue over Carisi’s slit, taking him in a little more, working right under the crown. This is it, that’s his spot. Carisi moans and it makes Barba want to touch himself so badly, but his hands are tied behind his back. Expertly. Tiny cream colored dots on forest green._

_Carisi pulls him closer. Barba swipes his tongue broadly over the veins of his lover’s cock, slick, so easy. Even deeper. Barba’s frowns and exhales roughly through his nostrils. He knows he can handle it, they both do, but it’s still a lot._

_Almost all the way now. Barba’s jaw is slack. Carisi sets a rhythm._

_He chuckles. “It just disappears.”_

-

Barba can’t allow himself to stare. The front of his slacks already feels tighter around him. He tears himself away from Carisi’s gaze and tells himself to stay calm - he’s safe as long as he’s sitting behind his desk. Olivia’s still talking, leafing through a file in her lap.

“Your bosses won’t be happy about it, but we gotta make sure …”

_How can you take it like that? I wanna try that later. Fuuuuck!_

He nods and says, “Well, we’ll see.“ At least he tries to but it comes out more like a mumble.

He grabs his pen and notepad, finally an attempt to pay attention to what Liv’s saying and to distract himself from … _damn_. He looks up again. He shouldn’t have. Now Carisi’s adjusting his tie with a quick and vigorous movement. Barba recognizes it immediately although he’s never seen it. He's only ever _felt_ it around his wrists and ankles.

His cock is stirring. And of course that little shit just knows. He’s licking his lips now, way slower than necessary, looking straight at him.

“So what do you think, counselor? You’re kinda quiet today?”

-

_“You need it like that, don’t you.”_

_“Yes!!”_

_“Slow and deep.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_Barba’s eyes are closed, his lips pressed together, rocking backwards against Carisi’s gloved finger. Just one. Carisi hates it when he gets too greedy too soon; Barba had to learn that the hard way._

_But this time everything’s perfect. Carisi’s free hand on the back of his neck, holding him down and steadying him, the left side of his face pressed against the pillow. He could’ve asked for the wedge and he would’ve gotten it, but he loves it like this, a little pain, a bit more discomfort. It’ll make the ultimate release so much better._

_Carisi introduces another finger, and a third, and all Barba can do is laugh because he is actually going to let him come …_

_He shudders as Carisi removes his three lubed up fingers without a warning._

_“What–,“ he gasps, as his lover slaps his ass and moves to flip him on his back. Barba obliges, how could he not._

_“I want to see you, want to see how nice you can beg for me.”_

_He’s not ashamed of it. Not anymore. He’s his and they both know it._

_“Please, just let me come.“_

_Barba groans when Carisi finally fists his dick that’s glistening with precum, slowly stroking all the way up to the tip, milking out some more._

_“You’re close, counselor.”_

_“No kidding …“_

_“You better behave or I’ll stop this right now.“_

_Barba grunts in frustration, but Carisi’s hand is moving faster now, and Barba can’t help but buck against his lover’s fist. His hands are numb, his cock aches, he needs it, please!_

_Carisi nods._

_“You’ve been very good all evening, pet. Come for me!”_

_Barba grinds against him, furiously, completely out of control … and then Carisi leans down to kiss him hard on the mouth._

_Blue eyes, messy hair, aching wrists, his scent, their scent_

_With a gentle moan and a savage shudder he comes all over Carisi’s hand._

-

“You’re kinda quiet today?” 

_Seriously?_ Barba may let Carisi take the lead in the bedroom, but he won’t be made a fool of in his own office.

“Think before you speak, detective. Ever heard of it? The idea must sound baffling to you, but you should try it sometime.”

Carisi rolls his eyes and Barba turns to Olivia.

“He has a point. I need to look into this more before I can make a decision. Leave me the file, I’ll call you.”

“Alright.” She gets up, gesturing at Carisi to follow her. At the door she stops and looks at him one last time. “We owe it to this girl.“

Barba sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Olivia’s already through the door when Carisi looks back at Barba and raises his eyebrows. _What are you waiting for?_

Barba knows what to do. He gets up

The bulge in front of his pants is more than obvious. Carisi nods approvingly. Without a word, he leaves.

Barba lets himself fall into his chair and rubs his eyes. This can’t be really happening.

His phone vibrates.

_“You’re a good little pet. But don’t you dare get yourself off. You’ll send me a pic every full hour. See you at 8. Do you feel like wearing blue or purple tonight?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or giving kudos if you liked this.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
